Dursh
Early Years Dursh was born in an Orc internment camp in year 12 (year 604 of the King's Calendar) to two unknown orcs. His mother had died during childbirth and his father, lethargic from the withdrawal from their species' blood rage, did little to raise him. Being raised in a lethargic situation as the camps all were, he did not grow into an independent delinquent to provide for himself but instead grew to wish for something better, something more. At the age of 6 Thrall had begun to free the concentration camps and begin the New Horde. Dursh's camp was one of these freed and he and his father began to recover from their lethargy. In year 25 (617 KC) when Dursh was 8 the Third War began. It was during this time that Dursh's father was conscripted into the war. While he survived the initial year of the war, his father was eventually slain in 26 (618 KC), leaving Dursh as an orphan, and he spent 2 years alone. However, it was during this time—the year 27 during the founding of Durotar—that he was discovered by the Crimson Fang Clan by its leader, Grihm Bloodtusk and he joined them. He served the small clan diligently for 8 years, from 27 to 35 (619 KC—627 KC), finding a Durotar tiger cub in the Echo Isles, naming her Durosha. She would serve as his constant companion from then on. Grihm's Disappearance Even as a young orc, Dursh looked up to his chieftain, Grihm Bloodtusk of the Crimson Fang Clan. He hoped to one day become as great as Grihm himself and with him as his hero, Dursh would follow the Crimson Fang to the ends of Azeroth if it was asked of him. However, when Grihm suddenly went missing and the Crimson Fang was plunged into chaos under the iron rule of Perenus Darkmoore, Dursh was one of the first to suspect foul play. Escaping during the night one dismal evening, he embarked on a mission to find his long-lost hero. The Search for a Chieftain Although initially he revealed nothing and began to sink into a depressive state, he eventually found evidence that led him to believe that Grihm is still alive, as he had hoped. Finally, he ran across a mysterious orc named Daidenar, who has been hiding himself away deep in Deeprun Tram. This strange orc has a fogginess about him that worried Dursh, and so the helpful hunter set out to try to discover anything he could find about this quiet figure. Weeks passed as Dursh continued to sneak into Deeprun Tram to speak with Daidenar. Although he had had a few close calls of being spotted by Alliance members going to and fro through the area, he succeeded in remaining unnoticed, and therefore was able to keep Daidenar's "home" a secret. However, Perenus had received wind of these events somehow, and sends his most talented assassin, another mysterious Orc named Oranwe, to infiltrate Stormwind and kill both Daidenar and Dursh. Although he failed to do so due to an unsuspected arrival of Alliance foot soldiers, he succeeds in wounding Daidenar. The two escaping orcs are in too much of a hurry to remain very secretive, causing them to be quickly spotted by Alliance citizens, leading to a frightening chase in which both almost lost their lives. However, they successfully escape. Return of the Chieftain *''To Be Announced'' Perenus' Exile Eventually they board a boat to Ratchet, where Daidenar stays in a dark corner, waiting for his wounds to heal. Some time passes, and Dursh discovers Perenus' plot. Once Daidenar is healed, the two gain the assistance of other Crimson Fang Clan members who also wish to bring about the downfall of their current, evil, demon-summoning chieftain. They storm the stronghold, and while most of the members distract those loyal to Perenus, Dursh, Daidenar, and a few others steal into the chieftain's chambers. There they met Perenus, who greeted them with a menacing sneer. The doors suddenly closed behind Dursh and Daidenar, and two huge Infernals stepped in the way to guard them. Daidenar rushed Perenus, only to be knocked aside by a powerful spell. With Daidenar on the ground, Perenus summoned his bound Succubus to deal with Dursh. Perenus began walking slowly towards the dazed Daidenar as he begins to explain a labyrinthine plot that ends with him revealing that Daidenar himself is in fact Grihm, and was placed under a spell to give him amnesia so that Perenus could use his forces to overtake the Horde. The words spoken by the Forsaken quickly break the spell over his mind, while Dursh stands dumbfounded, now having killed the Succubus. Before Grihm could react, Perenus hit him with another powerful spell, flooring him yet again. In protection of his friend, cheiftain, and hero, Dursh quickly nocked and fired an arrow straight into Lord Perenus' chest, catching him off-guard. It was at this point that Dursh felt a sudden, piercing pain in his back; wheeling around as fast as he can given his wound, he sees Oranwe, who had come up behind him and stabbed him with a highly poisonous dagger. Dursh slowly collaped to his knees as he watched Perenus remove the arrow as if it were nothing and chuckle. Perenus smiled sinisterly as he watched Dursh begin to black out, and took a step forward as if to finish the job -- however, Grihm suddenly stood up and clocked the usurper over the back of the skull with a dual-handed fist-hit, rendering him dizzy and disoriented. In his disoriented state, Perenus orders Oranwe to finish off Grihm. A battle ensues, with both sides gaining the upper hand multiple times, before Grihm finally succeeded in delivering a powerful uppercut to the assassin's face, knocking his helmet clean off and throwing him to the floor. Oranwe quickly stood, and Grihm is struck with shock, realizing that Oranwe is really his father, Skash, which he called out to him. The curse over Skash is removed and he regains his self, although disoriented and confused. The two looked up as Perenus finished summoning his Felsteed, and tries to flee. The Infernals open the doors for him, and block the way for Grihm and Skash, distracting them long enough for Perenus to successfully get away. With the Infernals dead, Grihm and Skash rushed to Dursh's aid, but the poison had already set in. Dursh and Grihm had a heartfelt final conversation, as Dursh slipped into the darkness of the void. In Dursh's Memory Not long after Grihm reclaimed his rightful spot as chieftain, he ordered construction of a statue of Dursh, to be placed near the entrance to his stronghold, in honor of the dear friend that saved him, his father, and his clan. With Dursh now dead, Grihm took possession of his pet tiger, Durosha, setting her to guard his stronghold. Category:Somarinoa Category:Characters Category:Warcraft Category:Male